Insanity vs Love
by Mysticpast
Summary: Can love beat insanity? Can insanity beat love? is love even sane?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Invader Zim\**

**Bold = writing ex. A note**

_Italic = thoughts_

Zim stared at dib from across the room, it had been 3 years since he had been stationed on earth. He was now posing as a 15 year old boy in high school where people where cruder and stupider than in elementary school. Zim sighed and started doodling on his notebook. _Three years_ though Zim _and I still haven't taken over the world. _He glanced back over at Dib who was staring out the window. Zim smiled a little _Dib is the only thing keeping me from insanity. He gives me something to expect,……..something to look forward too. _Zim forced back a laugh as Dib looked over at him suspiciously. It was rare to see the invader smiling. His upbeat mood worried Dib even more. _He must be planning something _Thought Dib anxiously. He never suspected that he was the source of Zims pleasure.

Zim walked to where Dib was sitting at the back of the lunchroom.

"Hello Dib" said Zim pleasantly

"What do you want Zim?" asked Dib suspiciously

"Oh nothing. Can I sit here?" replied dib setting his tray down on the table and sitting across from Dib.

"No you can't" answered Dib glaring at Zim

"I brought you a cupcake!" exclaimed Zim ignoring Dib's death glare. Zim pulled out a little white cupcake with pink frosting and displayed it proudly. It had been a nightmare getting Gir to give him a cupcake that wasn't at least half eaten! Dib stared blankly at the offering.

"Zim are you feeling ok?" asked Dib

"Perfectly fine. How are you feeling?" replied Zim putting the cupcake beside Dibs tray.

"Ok cut the crap Zim! What are you planning?" asked Dib angrily slamming his fists down on the table.

"I'm offended that you would think that of me." Said Zim sadly shaking his head. "I'll see you later." Zim walked away staring at his feet sadly not caring who he bumped into. _Huh I wonder what's wrong with him_ thought Dib _whatever he's planning must be really big!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Invader Zim**

Zim slammed the men's restroom door behind him as he entered his base. He had long since disabled those useless robot parents so he was only greeted by Gir. Who jumped on his head.

"HI!!!!" exclaimed Gir happily

"Not now Gir." Said Zim slumping onto the couch and staring defeatdly at his feet.

"Awwwwwww master sad?" asked Gir offering Zim a half eaten cookie. Zim smiled at the dysfunctional SIR unit.

"It's ok Gir you can eat it." Said Zim. Gir ate the cookie and danced happily around the room. Zim laughed in spite of himself and started thinking about did again. _Did doesn't trust me. What will it take him to trust me!? _

"Gaz! There's something wrong with Zim and I'm going to find out what!" announced Dib rushing into the house

"I have a headache Dib! If I hear one more sound out of you I'll rip your limb from limb and feed you to a moose!" shouted Gaz from the couch. Dib shuddered at the thought then ran up the stairs quietly. He logged onto his computer and filed a report to The Swollen Eyeball, it read: **Today Zim (the alien): smiled at me, sat with me at lunch, and gave me a cupcake. He is either planning something big or has completely lost it! I will investigate further. **Dib logged off and leaned back in his chair. _It seemed like Zim was being sincere! Like he genuinely wanted to please me! _Thought Dib absently. _I must be on my guard more than ever!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Invader Zim**

Zim smiled at Dib from across the room and threw him a note, it read: **Do you want to go to the movies?** Dib glanced up at Zim to see if it had actually been him that sent the note, then quickly replied: **NO! **And chucked it atZim who managed to catch it. Zim sulkily replied: **Why not?** Dib look at Zim with disbelief before quickly writing: **Because I hate you!** Zim read it then stared dejectedly at his desk then smiled. He wrote a new note to Dib that read: **I'll be behind the school after class to launch me new plan! Be there to witness my geniusness!!!** Dib caught the note and pocketed it. _Now that sounded like the old Zim_

"Ok Zim!" shouted Dib showing up behind the school with a pair of handcuffs. "I'm here to…………Zim?" Dib was alone behind the school. Zim snuck up behind him and held his shoulders so Dib couldn't turn around.

"Hello Dib." Whispered Zim into Dibs ear. Dib shivered as Zims voice sent chills through his body.

"What do you want Zim?" asked Dib trying to turn around against Zims grip.

"Something very special." Whispered Zim sending more chills through Dib

"What?" asked Dib

"I want you." Said Zim slowly

"Zim your insane!" screeched Dib fighting Zims grip.

"Either that or I'm in love." Said Zim swinging dib around and kissing him passionately. Dib struggled against him and broke free of Zims grasp.

"Zim I don't know what's wrong with you but don't come near me till you fix it!" shouted Dib breathlessly before running away as fast as his legs could carry him. Zim hung his head low and trudged home. He slammed the door behind him and sank into a heap on the floor and stared trancelike at the wall.

"Master?" asked Gir waving his hands franticly in front of Zims face. Zim just blinked at the robot and started to cry. Gir held him tight and sat still for the longest time in Gir history. Zim felt so overwhelmed, so hurt. He never knew that it would hurt this much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Invader Zim**

Dib found himself in an ally at a dead end before he stopped running. He slumped against the wall and slid down to a sitting position. Dib was breathing hard and it felt like his head was about to explode. Remembering Zims voice and closeness sent exciting shivers through his body. Dib blushed as he remembered the Invaders soft but passionate kiss. Dib had never really thought of himself as gay just that he never had enough time to date girls. He brushed his fingers lightly across his lips and turned even redder as he realized that he always had some feeling for Zim. He had never considered it romantic before, he had always thought it was some sort of respect for Zim's loyalty to his home planet. Dib got up and headed in the direction of Zims house, he knew what he had to do.

Zim had stopped crying and was not sitting on the couch. _Damn these contacts itch!_ Thought Zim as he pulled off his fake hair and took off his contacts.

"Gir can you get the door." Asked Zim, he didn't feel like getting off the couch anytime soon. Gir rushed to the door and opened it.

"Big headed kid is here!" announced Gir throwing open the door. Dib stood at the door awkwardly holding a makeshift bouquet of wildflowers.

"What do you want Dib?" asked Zim who was facing the opposite direction. "Here to mock me?"

"No not at all." Replied Dib walking into the room and standing in front of Zim "I want to apologize. It just happened so fast." Zim slowly turned to face him, Dib felt a pang of guilt when he saw the sadness in Zims eyes. "These are for you." Said Dib handing Zim the flowers. Zim handed them to Gir who ran off to the kitchen. Dib sat down beside him. Five minutes later the silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Dib sat with his hands in his lap and Zim seemed to be staring into space. Dib turned to Zim and grabbed his hand then leaned in to kiss him, but before he could Gir burst into the room with the flowers floating in a pot of Kool-Aid.

"These are for you big headed boy!" said Gir happily "Why is his head so bigggggggggggggg?" Zim and dib laughed then Dib leaned in and captured Zim in a heartwarming kiss. This was the beginning of a very weird relationship.


End file.
